(a)(i)(r)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Aku berusaha menyabarkan Raib, Ali ini ... [au, comeback-fic]


"Baiklah, baiklaaah!" Ra menggesturkan kedua telapak tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Ali untuk berhenti "menerjang tanda baca" alias berbicara tanpa spasi.

Ra berwajah masam. Bantahan dan tolakan darinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan Ali dari percobaan demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi.

Aku berusaha menyabarkan, Ra masih bermuka masam, sementara Ali ... _ugh,_ jika aku lebih berani, barangkali aku akan meninjunya dengan segera.

Namun, niatku hanyalah suatu ke"jika"an saja.

Ali bersorak, ber- _yes_ karena rayuannya (jika boleh kusebut begitu) berhasil membuat Ra membalik pikiran. "Terima kasih, Ra, Sel. Akan kujemput kalian ... _ah!_ Tiga hari lagi dengan ILY! Aku pergi dulu!"

Sepeninggal Ali, aku mengedip cepat beberapa kali, lantas bertanya, "Ra, bagaimana jika Ali membahayakan nyawa kita bertiga, eh, kita berempat lagi, Ra?"

Dan bisa kulihat Raib sama bingungnya dengan aku.

•

 **-oOo-**

 **AIR** oleh **INDONESIAN KARA**

 **BUMI SERIES (c) TERE LIYE, INDONESIA**. _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya._

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Aliran:** _Friendship, General._

 **Bahasa:** BAHASA INDONESIA.

 **Catatan:** _Alternating Universe_ , diceritakan dari sudut pandang **Seli**.

 **-o0o-**

•

Atas "kelicikan" si Biang Kerok alias Ali tempo hari di lapangan sekolah kami, kami bertiga kembali menemukan jalur petualangan baru, err, biarpun yang menemukan jalur petualangan tersebut adalah Ali, namun dia mengajak aku dan Raib untuk ikut serta dalam "petualangan"nya.

"Ayolah, Ra, Sel. Ini akan menyenangkan!"

Aku mengernyit. Raib tampak tidak percaya.

"Menyenangkan itu untukmu, Ali, tapi bagiku, tidak." Raib-lah yang pertama kali membalas ucapan Ali yang menggebu-gebu, sementara aku hanya diam, mendengarkan. Raib melanjutkan, "Juga bagi Seli."

Raut wajah Ali yang tadinya menggebu-gebu dengan semangat, sekarang berubah memelas (aku hampir mual).

"Oh, ayolaaah. Apa yang kalian cemaskan? Kita punya kekuatan dari sarung tangan masing-masing klan di semesta, Ra. Kau, sarung tangan Klan Bulan. Seli, sarung tangan Klan Matahari. Sedangkan aku, sarung tangan Klan Bumi. ILY bahkan juga telah kuperbarui menjadi versi lima, Ra..."

"Stop Ali," potong Raib dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Aku tidak mau 'berpetualang' ke tempat-tempat yang kaukatakan menyenangkan itu. Kalau kamu mau berpetualang, berangkatlah sendiri!" Raib menarik lenganku, menarikku untuk ikut meninggalkan Ali.

Ali jelas kurang terima.

"Dasar **p** erempuan **m** enjadi **s** inga! Begitu saja kesal!" ketus Ali.

Ali pergi, berentak kaki. Raib mengepalkan tangan, siap memukulkan Pukulan Bersalju kepada si Biang Kerok yang telah menjauh. Aku berusaha menyabarkan, berharap kekuatan Energi Ketenangan milik Raib atau Av berpindah kepadaku-meskipun mustahil-saat itu.

Hingga hari ini, kejadian itu telah berselang tiga hari lamanya.

Sekarang, aku, Raib, dan Ali tengah "berpetualang" bersama ILY versi lima sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Ali.

ILY terus bergerak melawan arus air laut yang gelap. Menyusuri, terus menyusuri dalamnya air puluhan meter dari permukaan air laut. Rasa-rasanya, ILY bergerak lamban. Memang, yang kurasakan begitu.

Namun begitu melongok ke jendela kapsul ILY dan teringat kalimat Ali... ah, aku baru tahu kalau ILY bergerak cepat. Sangat, malah.

"Sekadar informasi, ILY melaju dengan kecepatan delapan belas knot."

Delapan belas ... delapan belas KNOT! Kecepatan yang cukup fantastis!

"Eh."

Aku agak bergidik, bagaimana jika ada hewan-hewan laut yang menemukan kami, lalu menelan ILY versi lima ini bulat-bulat, dengan kami bertiga yang berada di dalamnya?

A- ah, ya.

Meskipun aku tahu Ali mengaktifkan mode "menghilang"nya ILY, aku masih ragu, bagaimana jika masih ada makhluk ganas nan menyeramkan di Bumi-bagian laut-seperti ketika kami memasuki lorong-lorong kuno mencari Klan Bintang?

Masih dengan kekhawatiranku, gurauan Ali bersama ILY-yang Ali rancang kapsul bulat tersebut agar dapat sempurna berkomunikasi dengan siapapun-dan Raib yang tenang-tenang saja

Aku hampir berbisik kepada Raib yang duduk di sebelahku, tentang aku yang takut. Apakah hari telah beranjak malam? Laut yang kami "berempat" (ILY juga kuhitung) susuri perlahan-lahan bertambah gelap dan "sepi".

"Ra, Sel, lihat! Terumbu karang itu cantik sekali!" Demi mendengar seruan Ali, aku dan Raib refleks menoleh ke layar depan kapsul.

Jauh di depan, di luar kapsul, dengan ILY yang telah menyalakan lampu depan, terhampar bermacam-macam terumbu karang, anemon laut yang beraneka-ragam warna, dan ikan-ikan yang masuk ke dalam "rumah" mereka. ILY melayang agak rendah.

Astaga! Ali benar. Cantik sekali pemandangan di bawah laut.

ILY melawan arus laut dengan lambat. Membuatku mengantuk...

... Namun, ah, tidak jadi. Barusan aku melihat lebih dari sepuluh ular derik yang melewati ILY, tak sengaja tertangkap penetraanku. Aku bergidik, melirik Raib yang tenang-tenang saja dan Ali yang antusias melihat jauh ke depan.

"Seli, apa kautakut?"

ILY yang bersuara. Mengagetkanku. Ra dan Ali menoleh, menatapku. "Tidak. Tidak, hanya pemandangan di sini mulai menyeramkan, ILY," jawabku.

"Sel, apa kaubenar takut?"

Aku refleks menggeleng. Ali ini, dengan tingkah dan tampangnya yang tampak _sembrono_ , bisa-bisa dia menggodaku karena rasa takutku ini.

Walaupun tak dapat kupungkiri, wajah cemasku yang bersemu-semu menyiratkan perasaan ... _uhuk!_ Yang mau muntah ini tak mampu kusembunyikan, dari siapapun.

"Seli, kalau kamu ingin muntah, Ali sudah menyiapkan kantong muntah di bagian belakang kapsul. Kaubisa mengambilnya di laci nomor dua dari bawah, di samping kotak bekal." Aku hampir terlonjak.

Bahkan ILY bisa membaca perasaan dan pikiranku? "Ali," panggil Raib, mengabaikanku sebentar karena ia menoleh ke arah Si Biang Kerok, eh, maksudku Ali. "... Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Apanya yang 'bagaimana', Ra?" Ali malah balik bertanya. Raib menyibak anak rambut yang jatuh ke dahi. "Bagaimana bisa ILY membaca pikiran atau perasaan orang lain?"

Ali balas dengan mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Raib membulatkan mata, aku melongo. Si Biang Kerok Sepanjang Zaman itu nyengar-nyengir—barangkali minta _ditabok._

Ali yang membuat benda ini bahkan tidak tahu mengapa?

Raib meringis, seolah menahan tawa. Kukerutkan dahi ketika melihatnya. "Kamu, Ra?"

Tawa yang dia tahan, lepas. Bahkan Ali juga ikut tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk dahi. _What?_

"Ingat saat Meer memperbaiki kapsul ILY ketika kita berpetualang dan dikejar-kejar oleh tiga peleton Pasukan Armada Kedua di Klan Bintang untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sel?" tanya Raib.

Aku menatap langit-langit kapsul, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Hm ...

 _Ting!_

Oh, aku ingat. "Nah, saat itulah Meer memintaku untuk menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ILY. ILY kapsul kita ini, Sel. Kamu juga harusnya tahu, Ali. Bukan malah pikun seperti kakek-kakek begitu."

Ali masih tertawa. "Mungkin aku juga perlu mengecat rambutku menjadi putih agar tampak tua dan berwibawa, ya, Ra. Seperti Av. Agar wajar jika aku lupa akan sesuatu."

Mau tak mau, aku ikut tertawa kecil.

"Nah, waktu itu, Meer memintaku. Menebak pikiran ILY. Namun kupikir itu mustahil, karena aku hanya bisa menenangkan pikiran, bukan membaca pikiran." Raib mengingat-ingat. "Namun, Meer tetap memaksaku, bilang kalau aku bisa."

"Dan memang bisa, kan? Raib hanya menempelkan kedua tangannya ke tuas kemudi utama ILY, menyalurkan energinya atau apalah itu, dan _whush!_ ILY bisa membaca pikiran orang."

Mengabaikan suasana di dalam kapsul yang riuh oleh canda dan cerita, sesuatu yang tidak diduga mengintai kami ... .

•

 _ **finished chapter I.**_

 **15 Juni 2018.**


End file.
